


Here Be Dragons

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A photo story telling the aftermath of a case, in which there are dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's fan flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Mythology" prompt

As John Watson came round he discovered a dragon looking directly at him.  
  
  
  
Cautiously he turned his head to see what was on his left, to find he was being eyeballed by another dragon.  
  
  
  
He swallowed and gingerly turned in the other direction.  
  
  
  
He lay back again and went over what he could remember.  He had followed Sherlock into the warehouse.  Sherlock had headed in one direction and he had gone in the other, with a vague thought of them making a pincer movement.  He had been running across a gantry when two men had rushed out at him and pitched him over the side.  The next thing he remembered was opening his eyes and facing a dragon.  
  
  
  
He was still feeling rather groggy, but had no wish to remain surrounded by giant stuffed toys, however grateful he should be to them for breaking his fall.  Carefully he started to sit up and accidentally leant on a switch hidden on the side of one of them.  
  
  
  
The dragon began to sing “Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau”.  ‘Flaming Welsh dragons’ John thought and hurriedly pressed the switch again.  
  
He waited to see if the noise had attracted any attention.  It didn’t and he had just decided he was safe and nothing else could possibly go wrong, when he heard a door open and a voice call out, “Do not worry, fair maiden, I have come to rescue you from the nasty dragons.”  
  
John groaned.  This was all he needed, a valiant knight in the guise of Mycroft Holmes armed with an umbrella.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau” is Welsh for “Land of My Fathers”


End file.
